


pynch week 2017 l o l

by sneakygeit



Series: cutie poots - fanart [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, although i like to think this is pre getting together, wearing your bf's clothes...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakygeit/pseuds/sneakygeit
Summary: more early trc stuff
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: cutie poots - fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. something borrowed

<


	2. superhero au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was challenging but i imagined ronan as some sort of dreamweaver trying to help adam with his uncontrolled lightning/electrical outbursts??


	3. am i dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night visits *shrug emoji*


	4. road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the box


End file.
